


want it all the time, need it everyday

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis visits LA a week before the boys head to Australia for On The Road Again.<br/>He and Harry have some catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want it all the time, need it everyday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteClifford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteClifford/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Shameless PWP. The boys fitting it in between their busy schedule. I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from "The Way" by Ariana Grande.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groans, one last roll of his hips pressing his dick deep inside Louis as he comes hard, one hand braced against Louis’ hip, the other supporting his bodyweight up above Louis. He shudders a little as the aftershocks of his orgasm roll over him, groaning a bit as he gently and carefully presses his chest down against Louis’ sweaty back to have a bit of a breather, his lips pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck before he nuzzles his nose against the sweat-damp hair at the back of Louis’ neck.

“Amazing,” Louis sighs out beneath Harry, sprawled out on the bed, and Harry knows he loves the weight of Harry against his body. It’s a thing. Harry gasps as Louis arches his back gently, forcing Harry’s cock a little deeper inside of him. He doesn’t ever want to move.

“Welcome back to LA,” Harry smirks against Louis’ neck, finally pushing himself back up and gently easing his cock out of Louis, preening a bit under the groan Louis lets out as he slumps fully against the bed. Harry gives Louis’ arse a little pat before he flops over next to Louis on the bed, stretching out cat-like and closing his eyes. “M’glad you’re here,” Harry says, tilting his head to face Louis, smiling at the way Louis’ fringe hangs in his eyes. He’s so pretty. Harry loves him.

“Me, too,” Louis agrees, offering a small smile. Harry can tell Louis’ sleepy. His eyes are starting to drift closed and his voice is all sleepy and soft. Harry doesn’t blame him.

Louis flew in on a flight earlier in the afternoon. It’s a week before they fly out to Australia for the first leg of the tour and with how busy they’ve been with promo and events and rehearsals they just have not had a moment to spend any time together. Harry’s so glad Louis agreed to fly out to LA early so they could have the week to themselves. No rehearsals, no places to be and people to see, just the two of them alone in Harry’s house with the sunshine and the pool out back and no one bothering them.

They’d gotten the reunion-sex out of the way this afternoon, hardly having any time for hellos and dropping Louis’ bags off in the hall before they were up the stairs and into the master bedroom, but Harry doesn’t mind. He can lug Louis’ stuff up later after they’ve slept off the sex and maybe had a round two. Right now he’s happy to sling his arm over his boy and cuddle up against Louis’ side, nuzzling into the stag tattooed into Louis’ bicep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s dark when Harry wakes up again. He feels disoriented for a few minutes as he stretches out, popping his back and glancing at the clock on the night table. It’s only early evening but the sun’s gone down and Harry feels groggy with it. Sighing a little, he pushes himself up from the bed, knowing Louis will likely sleep awhile longer as he works off the jetlag. Harry finds his discarded pants and tugs them on, wandering out into the hallway and down to the kitchen to start on dinner.

It’s quicker than he expected when Louis stumbles his sleepy way into the kitchen, all freshly showered and soft and clean. He’s dressed in a pair of trackies and a tshirt and Harry smiles at the way Louis tucks his smaller frame up against Harry’s where Harry is cooking at the stove top.

“Sleep well?” Harry asks, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple as Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s waist.

“Mmm,” Louis hums, non-committal. Harry knows the time change from London to LA is a rough one and Louis will need another day or so before he’s adjusted. “S’there tea?” Louis asks and Harry nods his head toward the center island where he’s set out Louis’ favourite mug and a teabag, waiting for him.

“I thought we could put a film on while we eat,” Harry comments as he stirs at the simmering veggies on the stove. “I know you’re still tired tonight but tomorrow we should go out and do something,” Harry says as Louis makes his tea. It’s easy, the two of them like this. It’s always been easy and Harry loves that it doesn’t seem to matter whether it’s on the road, or home in London, or here in LA. It’s easy and they fall into their routine and patterns and _lives_ together without preamble.

“Could do,” Louis says, sipping from his tea and going to sit atop one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Harry knows Louis’ not the biggest fan of LA and is content to stay tucked away in the privacy of Harry’s home but Harry thinks they ought to at least make a trip to In-N-Out. It’s LA after all. Tomorrow, he decides.

Harry serves up the chicken stir-fry he’d made and the two make their way into the living room, settling in together on the large sectional couch as Louis flips through Netflix before settling on a movie. Harry can’t quite help the smile that tugs at the corner of his lips when Louis sets his dish aside once he’s done and tucks up against Harry’s side, draping his arm over Harry’s waist as they settle together.

Louis gets like this – cuddly and needy – after long flights, especially when they don’t fly together. Harry’s happy to indulge Louis and have his boy pressed up close to him. Harry’s arm curls around Louis’ shoulders, cuddling him in close as he presses a kiss to Louis’ hair.

“Missed you,” Harry says, lips brushing against Louis’ temple as he speaks.

“Missed you, too,” Louis tells him and Harry watches as Louis’ eyelashes flutter closed, not watching the movie at all. Harry knows Louis’ going to fall asleep again now that he’s had something to eat. He’s never been great at adjusting to the long, intercontinental flights but Harry’s happy to cuddle his boy whether he’s awake or not.

Louis is asleep before Harry can respond.

~ ~ ~ ~

When Harry wakes up the next morning it’s to sight of Louis curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully and looking effortlessly beautiful. Harry can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face as he watches Louis sleep; watches the way Louis’ lips are parted just barely, lashes fanned out against his high cheekbones. Louis is a whirlwind of energy and catastrophe in all his waking hours – seeing him like this is both rare and a treat. Typically he’s bouncing around from person to person, seeking out a partner in his mischief and scheming behind the backs of unsuspecting victims of his chaotic energy.

Asleep, though, he’s a beautiful, perfect sight, and Harry wants to keep him like this forever. Or at least for a while longer.

Harry smiles a bit to himself as he gently reaches out to trace his fingertips down the smooth arch of Louis’ back and along the full curve of his arse, just touching his soft skin gently and watching the way goose-pimples pop up almost immediately. Louis shifts his hips gently in his sleep, not awake enough to feel the touch, but not asleep enough to be oblivious either. Harry’s moving closer to him probably isn’t helping but Harry can hardly resist.

He slides his arm over Louis’ shoulders and shifts, pulling Louis in close against his chest and tucking the smaller man up in his arms. Louis snuffles a little, nuzzling into Harry’s bare chest and murmuring something unintelligible as he sleeps. Harry cuddles Louis close, nuzzling his soft brown hair and closing his own eyes.

Before last night Harry hadn’t seen Louis in a week. And it’s not like they need to be together every minute of every day, they get along just fine when Harry comes to LA and Louis stays back in London. They’re fine doing their independent things and he’s grateful that Louis is so willing to come visit in LA as often as he does. It could be much worse. It _was_ much worse, in the past.

Harry sighs softly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead and just enjoying being able to hold Louis like this in the quiet morning, with no distractions and no work and nothing to interrupt. Louis’ energy and personality are bigger than anything, but Louis himself is perfectly small and curled up in Harry’s arms and it’s one of Harry’s favourite things about cuddling with Louis.

After a few more moments of quiet thought, Harry nuzzles Louis gently and kisses the shell of Louis’ ear, whispering to him softly.

“Lou,” he says, kissing his temple. “S’time to wake up,” Harry coos, coaxing Louis into the waking world.

Louis grumbles into Harry’s chest and Harry laughs lightly, knowing Louis isn’t one for being woken up, but the day is tick-tocking away and Harry wants to go out.

“Let’s go get breakfast,” Harry says, squeezing Louis gently and snuggling him up close. “We can take the bike,” he tells Louis, knowing that will surely pique his interest. Louis loves Harry’s motorcycle and Harry loves almost nothing more than having Louis straddled behind him, Louis’ arms tight around Harry’s waist as they ride down the Hollywood Hills together.

Louis shifts a little, blinking his blue eyes open sleepily and tilting his head back to look up at Harry. He has a small scowl on his face but it’s more precious than threatening. Harry loves it.

“Only if you buy me pancakes,” Louis says with a small pout at Harry before he nuzzles his face back into the warm of Harry’s chest.

“Can do,” Harry says, hand coming up to stroke through Louis’ hair gently. “Anything you want,” he tells Louis, meaning every word of it.

Louis eventually rolls away from Harry’s embrace, arching up his back in a slow stretch, yawning to the ceiling before pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. Harry watches the smooth planes of Louis’ body, watches his muscles shift beneath his golden skin, watches Louis look back down at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“If I have to get up, so do you,” Louis says, reaching out to pinch sharply at Harry’s nipple, a maniacal cackle filling the room at Harry’s yelp. “Up, Styles. I was promised breakfast and a motorcycle ride. I want it sooner than later,” Louis demands and Harry couldn’t love him any more than he already does. “And after that I plan on spending all day by the pool. M’losin’ my tan,” Louis says with a frown.

Harry could do a lot worse than having a tan, wet, golden boy in his backyard.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That afternoon Harry’s in the kitchen cutting up some fruit to snack on when he peeks out the patio doors to see Louis, fresh from his dip in the pool, sprawled out on one of the large sunbeds poolside, water droplets glistening down his spine and pooling in the small of his back. It’s a sight Harry’s seen countless times but never fails to make his breath catch. Louis skin is all golden, even being holed up in England all winter long, and smooth and warm and inviting and Harry has long since forgotten the half sliced cantaloupe sitting on the counter top.

He crosses the large patio and makes his way down the steps to the grass, stepping over to the big sunbed Louis’ laying on, Louis’ head resting on his folded arms. Harry, dressed in just his tiny yellow swim shorts, climbs up to straddle Louis’ thighs, his large hands sliding up Louis’ back and over his shoulders.

“Aren’t you a sight to see,” Harry tells him, leaning over Louis’ body to press kisses between Louis’ shoulder blades, Louis’ sun-warm skin soft beneath his lips.

“Am I?” Louis asks, a smirk evident on his voice.

“Mmm,” Harry hums, squeezing Louis’ shoulders gently as he kisses over Louis’ skin. “So beautiful; all wet and tan and beautiful,” Harry says as his hands wander down over Louis’ sides and along his hips, back up into the dip of Louis’ small waist before he squeezes there, grinning when Louis squirms at the tickle.

“That’s alright then, I suppose,” Louis tells him, shifting a little beneath Harry’s body and yawning against his arms.

“Your arse in these shorts isn’t helping,” Harry says as his fingertips peel the elastic waistband down an inch, exposing the gentle curve of Louis’ arse. “Bet it tastes better than it looks, even,” Harry smirks, biting playfully at the top of Louis’ shoulder and loving the way Louis gasps.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis groans softly, arching his hips up a little, pressing his arse against Harry’s groin before relaxing again. “Don’t tease like that,” Louis tells him, smiling a bit and glancing over his shoulder back at Harry.

“M’not teasing,” Harry says, shifting down Louis’ legs on the sunbed, nudging Louis’ knees apart so he can settle between them. “Plan on eating you out right here,” Harry says with a grin, biting gently at the curve of Louis’ arse as he tugs the wet swim shorts down further. Louis lifts gently up onto his knees for a moment to let Harry strip him, groaning a bit as he settles back down again, naked.

“You’re filthy,” Louis says, looking back over his shoulder again. “What if the neighbours see?” He asks, but there’s no weight to it, Harry knows. His property is surrounded by sprawling tall trees and greenery, and the land itself is big enough that his neighbours’ houses aren’t even visible from his backyard.

“Then they’ll get to see the most beautiful boy on earth making the most beautiful noises on earth, and should be grateful,” Harry says cheekily, giving a playful smack to Louis’ arse cheek, watching it bounce. God, he loves Louis’ arse.

Louis laughs gently but Harry can tell he’s already very interested in what’s to come, if the shift of his hips is any indication that he’s getting hard. Harry grins, resuming his kisses down the curve of Louis’ spine, leaving little nibbles here and there until he’s got Louis’ legs pushed apart, hands settled on each cheek. Harry squeezes Louis’ arse gently, loving the soft fullness in his hands as he presses a gentle kiss just above Louis’ crack.

“Your arse is so perfect,” Harry says, biting a cheek gently. “God, I could eat you all day,” Harry moans against Louis’ skin, Louis shuddering above him.

“Get on it then, yeah?” Louis asks and Harry can’t help but smirk at the new roughness to Louis’ voice.

“Gonna,” Harry agrees, thumbs dipping into the crack of Louis’ arse and spreading him open to look at his pretty, pink hole. “Fuck,” Harry moans softly before dipping his head down, running his tongue flat and broad, slowly over Louis’ hole and dragging it out as long as possible. Louis sighs above him, resting his head back down on his arms again.

Harry really could do this all day, he thinks. Louis tastes a bit like pool chlorine, but mostly just familiar – warm and clean and beautiful boy that Harry loves. He moans a bit against Louis’ arse, nuzzling his face in between Louis’ round cheeks and closing his mouth around Louis’ tight hole. His tongue flickers out against it gently, swirling pointedly around the tight muscle before smoothing his tongue over in long, lazy laps that cause Louis to gasp and moan out into the quiet backyard.

“Fuck, Haz,” Louis gasps, arching his back and pressing his arse back against Harry’s mouth. Harry knows Louis loves this almost more than anything – can come almost exclusively from being eaten out just right. It’s the hottest thing Harry’s ever seen and he wants to make it happen today if he can.

“Taste so fucking perfect,” Harry tells Louis, flicking his gaze up to Louis’ face where Louis has his eyes closed tight, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure as he rocks his hips back against Harry. Harry grips Louis’ arse a little tighter, spreading him wider before going back in against him, using lips and tongue to work Louis’ hole over in all the ways Harry knows Louis likes best. Harry flickers his tongue against Louis, pressing against his hole and gently inside just enough to tease before withdrawing again.

“Gonna come like this?” Harry asks as he slides one hand around Louis’ hip and beneath him, curling around Louis’ hard cock and giving him a gentle few strokes. “Gonna come on my tongue, Lou?” Harry asks, rolling the flat of his tongue over Louis’ hole again as his hand strokes Louis’ cock slow, teasingly.

“Yeah,” Louis hisses out, tipping his head back on his shoulders and shifting up on his knees a little, enough to give Harry easier access to his cock. “God, babe. M’gonna come like this,” Louis tells him and Harry loves it when Louis gets all pliant like this – agreeable to almost anything and eager to do what Harry wants.

“I know you are,” Harry says, smirking as he angles Louis’ cock down between his legs and back, leaning down to lick over the head gently, sucking it gently into his mouth before pulling back again to stroke him a little quicker now. Harry slides his tongue down over Louis’ balls, sucking at each one gently before lifting his head to lick him out again.

Harry speeds his hand up a little, wanking Louis off a little quicker now as he closes his eyes and burries his face between Louis’ arse cheeks. He’s using his tongue and lips now, not caring how wet with saliva his chin is, or how filthy the smacking of his lips is on Louis’ hole. Louis’ panting above him now, grinding his hips back against Harry’s mouth. The soft whimpers he’s letting out are the sexiest, most beautiful sounds Harry’s ever heard and he wants to make Louis fall apart. He’s so close, Harry can tell.

Harry gives a tight squeeze to Louis’ cock, stroking him fast now and loving the way Louis gasps, grinding back hard and arching his back sharply, arse practically on display, _presented_ to Harry to take.

When Louis’ whimpers come quicker together Harry lets go of Louis’ cock, smirking at the small cry of distress Louis lets out at the loss of Harry’s touch, but Harry knows he’s fine. Louis said he was going to come untouched and Harry’s going to make him. He closes his hands around Louis’ hips, holding him still and pressing his tongue into Louis’ hole, flicking gently before starting to fuck his tongue in and out as Louis rides back against it.

“Fuck, m’close,” Louis pants out, breathing hard now, his hard cock heavy and bobbing each time Louis grinds his hips back. “Little more, Haz, babe,” Louis gasps, tipping his head back on his shoulders and arching his spine sharply.

It’s a moment more before Harry feels Louis’ body tense and Louis cries out loudly, hips bucking a little as his cock jerks and he comes hard, his come dripping down onto the sunbed beneath him. Harry licks Louis’ hole through his orgasm, letting him ride it all out before Louis squirms a little, sensitive and trembling.

“You’re so fucking hot, babe,” Harry tells Louis, finally easing back and wiping his mouth on his arm before pressing little kisses all the way up Louis’ spine once Louis groans and drops back down onto his stomach, not seeming to care if he’s lying in come or not. “God, I love when you come like that. It’s so sexy,” Harry says, settling himself down next to Louis’ naked body, his hand running up and down Louis’ back and Louis comes down from his orgasm.

“That was amazing,” Louis tells him, eyes a little glazed and dazed as he blinks owlishly up at Harry from where he’s nestled back into the sunbed. Harry loves Louis like this, too, all post-orgasm sleepy happiness. It’s so gorgeous. “Let me wank you,” Louis says, reaching out to Harry before Harry closes his fingers around Louis’ slender wrist and holds him off.

“Not now,” he says, even though he’s hard in his shorts and Louis’ offer is hard to resist. “Gonna fuck you so good later,” Harry smirks, biting Louis’ shoulder gently. He lets Louis’ hand go, slides his own down Louis’ smooth back and over his arse again, pressing his fingers between Louis’ cheeks.

Louis groans, closing his eyes slowly and rocking his hips back in invitation. Harry grins, pressing his index finger against Louis’ hole and gently inside him to the second knuckle, loving the needy little whine Louis lets fall from his lips. Reluctantly, Harry eases his finger back out before sitting up again to get off the sunbed.

“For now I’m going to finish that snack. Come in if you want,” Harry calls over his shoulder as he heads for the patio stairs and back up into the house, laughing at the frustrated whine he hears behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’s passed ten by the time Louis wanders into the bedroom that night, dressed in a tank-top and low-slung joggers. Harry can’t help but stare, watching the way Louis pointedly strips off his tank-top and drops it to the floor, eyes locked on Harry’s where Harry sits up against the headboard, scrolling through twitter on his phone.

“Hello to you, too,” Harry says with a smirk, setting his phone aside to the night table. Louis’ mini strip-tease is a much better use of his time.

“Just getting ready for bed, is all,” Louis says, but the grin on his face tells otherwise.

Harry watches as Louis hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his joggers and turns his back to Harry, slowly, so slowly, peeling the joggers down over his firm, round arse and pushing them to the floor to give Harry a full view of his naked body. Harry swallows thickly, eyes roaming over Louis’ body as Louis kicks the sweatpants aside and turns, coming over to the bed. He knees up onto it, straddling Harry’s lap as he leans in to press a slow, dirty kiss to Harry’s mouth, fingertips skittering over Harry’s jawline to bring him into the kiss.

Harry’s hands immediately slide up over Louis’ knees and bare thighs, squeezing gently as he leans into the kiss, parting his lips to Louis’ kiss straight away. Harry groans a little as Louis’ small hands run over Harry’s bare chest, thumbs brushing his nipples and then fingertips skittering down lower along Harry’s stomach.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me,” Louis breathes into the kiss, biting sharply at Harry’s full, lower lip. His hips grind a little on Harry’s lap and it’s all Harry can do to keep calm at the way Louis’ sharp blue eyes are fierce and focused on him. “Don’t you want to? Fuck my arse, yeah?” Louis asks, hand sliding up again to pinch Harry’s nipple.

“Y-Yeah,” Harry gasps a little, arching his back into Louis’ touches. This afternoon Harry had certainly thought he’d had the upper hand in leaving Louis out on the sunbed with a promise of later. He’d intended to keep good on his promise, too, but it seems that Louis had gotten sick of waiting and, well, Harry wasn’t about to complain. “Yeah, want to,” Harry nods, groaning softly as his cock pulses a bit as he starts to get hard.

“Good boy,” Louis all but purrs against Harry’s lips, nodding a bit and rocking his hips a little once more. “I want your cock so bad,” Louis moans, grinding his hips so his half-hard cock presses up against Harry’s lower stomach. “Want you to fuck me, like you promised. You always fuck me so good, don’t you?”

Harry gasps a little, whimpering softly. He’s not sure what, exactly, has gotten into Louis tonight but he’s never about to complain about when Louis gets in these moods. It’s so sexy seeing Louis like this – desperate and wanting it so badly. Harry loves him so much.

“Gotta… gotta get lube,” Harry stammers out, shifting to reach back to the night table for the bottle still sitting there from the night before. Louis’ already shifting down Harry’s naked body, though, pushing Harry’s thighs apart and settling on the bed. Harry whines as he grabs the bottle of lube, setting it next to them on the bed, and looks down at Louis as Louis closes a hand around Harry’s cock.

“Wanna suck you first,” Louis says, blue eyes flicking up to look at Harry as he strokes Harry’s cock a few times, bringing him into full hardness. Louis leans in, wasting no time as he closes his mouth around the head of Harry’s cock and pushes down, eager to take him in.

“Fuck,” Harry groans softly, sliding his hand down to Louis’ hair, stroking through it and pushing Louis’ fringe back off his face. Louis looks beautiful all the time but he looks especially perfect with Harry’s cock in his mouth, lips stretched around him and cheeks hollowed out, showing off those sharp cheekbones.

Louis smirks as he pulls off Harry’s cock, rubbing his lips and tongue up and down along the side of Harry’s cock and teasing the whole way. He drags the flat of his tongue agonizingly slow from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head before closing his mouth around Harry again. Harry’s not sure anyone’s particularly born to suck cock but if they were… Louis might be one of them. He always makes such a show out of it, eyes watching Harry and giving it his absolute all.

Harry’s never really been with anyone other than Louis, not in this way, so he supposes he doesn’t have much to compare to but Louis is the most enthusiastic cock sucker Harry knows. The way Louis moans and gets lost in it is unlike anything Harry’s seen and he can’t deny that he loves watching the way Louis can’t help but grind his own cock against the bed as he sucks Harry off; like he could come just from sucking Harry’s cock. Harry thinks Louis really could, honestly.

Louis’ bobbing his head up and down now, his small hand curled around the base of Harry’s dick and moving in time over what he can’t fit in his mouth. His soft moans send a shudder down Harry’s spine and he’s not sure he could hold out much longer if Louis keeps this up.

“Lou,” he says, tugging gently at Louis’ hair. “Babe, gotta stop,” Harry tells him, watching as Louis pulls up with a _pop_ of his lips. There’s a small string of spit and pre-come from the tip of his cock to Louis’ lower lip and Harry fucking wishes he could snap a picture.

“Can’t come in my mouth and in my arse?” Louis asks, smirking at Harry and licking over the head of his cock again before he pushes up onto his knees and wipes his mouth. “Not enough stamina for that?” He teases, and Harry feels a blush heating his cheeks. It’s good natured, but truthfully Harry gets off a little on when Louis teases him like this.

“Don’t be mean,” Harry says, smiling at Louis as he reaches to pull him in for a kiss, tasting his own pre-come on Louis’ tongue. His hands roam down over Louis’ hips to grope Louis’ arse a little, squeezing and pulling him in closer.

“M’not,” Louis tells him, pressing his arse back into Harry’s hands a little and biting gently at Harry’s lip, tugging it between his teeth. “Rather you come in my arse anyway,” he says and Harry moans, hips jerking a little at what he hears. Louis can get so filthy sometimes and Harry wouldn’t change it, but sometimes he’s a little embarrassed at just how much it turns him on.

“You would?” Harry asks just to goad Louis on into continuing.

“Mhm,” Louis says as he reaches over for the lube Harry had set down earlier. “Feels so fucking good, knowing you’re mine; knowing it’s only me you’ve ever fucked like that,” Louis says, smiling as he picks up Harry’s right hand and squeezes some of the lubricant out onto Harry’s fingertips. Harry isn’t sure if Louis’ ever done anything hotter than that. He knows Louis is always plenty eager to get Harry’s fingers inside of him but there’s something truly filthy about Louis putting the lube on Harry’s fingers by himself – it’s needy and to the point and Harry can hardly stand how hot it is.

“Just you,” Harry tells him, groaning a bit as he leans up to kiss Louis harshly, shuddering a bit at the thought of it all.

“Love it,” Louis says, grinning as he pulls away to move off of Harry’s lap and spread himself out on his back, pulling his knees up. “Gimme your fingers, yeah?” He asks, spreading his legs for Harry.

Harry takes a moment to breathe, settling himself a little before he moves over between Louis’ spread legs and wastes no time in pressing his lube-slick fingers against Louis’ arsehole.

“Good, yes,” Louis sighs out, closing his eyes as he relaxes under Harry’s touch. Harry adds a bit of pressure, easing one finger into Louis slowly, twisting his wrist to curl his finger inside of him. Louis shifts his hips, eyebrows knitted together as he adjusts to the feeling. As much as Harry knows Louis likes to get fucked, he knows it takes a bit of prep work to begin with. He doesn’t mind.

“You’re so perfect,” Harry tells Louis, leaning over his body to press a kiss to Louis’ lips. “God, you’re so beautiful and perfect,” he says again, working his finger in deeper before slowly easing back in order to add his middle finger, pressing them both back into Louis and loving the soft whimper Louis breathes against his lips.

“Just for you,” Louis says with a small smile, hips pressing down against Harry’s fingers eagerly. Harry feels Louis relax easily, the tight of his arse opening up to his fingers with how ready Louis really is for this. Harry loves how great, how easy sex with Louis is. Knowing how much Louis wants him is a boost to his confidence always.

Harry twists his wrist a little, scissoring his fingers gently to get Louis stretched adequately. He never wants to hurt Louis, and Harry knows he’s quite big. He’d take all the time in the world to make sure Louis was ready, but judging by the rock of Louis’ hips against Harry’s hand, Harry knows Louis is getting impatient.

“Fuck me, yeah?” Louis asks, arching his back beautifully before pressing down again. “I want you so bad, your cock is so perfect,” Louis says, biting against his lower lip and looking so desperate for it. Harry nods a little, easing his fingers out and reaching back to the lube again. He squeezes some out onto his hand, tossing the bottle and closing his fist around his cock to spread the lube.

“How bad do you want it?” Harry asks, moaning softly at the touch of his own hand, teasing over the head of his cock gently as he shifts up forward on his knees. Harry presses the head of his cock to Louis’ lube-slick hole, grinding his cock back and forth over Louis but not ever pushing inside.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps out, looking up at Harry, lips parted wantonly. “So bad, Haz. Want you to fuck me like you promised, fuck me so good. So big and perfect inside me,” Louis says, grinding his hips back and letting out the prettiest whimper as Harry teases over his hole.

“God, Lou,” Harry groans, pressing forward just a little so the head of his cock presses inside of Louis’ body, eyes locked and watching as he slowly, gently pushes inside. Louis gasps and arches his back at the slow burn of Harry stretching him, but Harry knows he’ll say something if it’s too much.

Once Harry’s fully pressed inside of Louis, hips resting up against the backs of Louis’ thighs, he leans down to press a kiss to Louis’ lips, braced on his elbows above Louis’ shoulders.

“Love you,” Harry says, rocking his hips, rolling forward gently to let Louis adjust completely.

“Love you, too,” Louis nods, hands sliding up over Harry’s sides and resting against his ribs gently. “You feel so good. So big,” Louis says, lips trailing over Harry’s chin and down his jaw. Louis gives Harry a little pat against his ribcage and Harry knows it means Louis’ okay. He rocks his hips back slowly, easing out of Louis before pushing in deeply, grinding the end of his thrust.

Louis moans loudly beneath him and Harry takes it as a good sign to push in a little harder, a little faster now. He grinds his hips into Louis’ body, moaning softly at the sound of his hips against Louis’ thighs. Louis looks small beneath him, legs practically pressed up to his chest, calves curled high around Harry’s waist to keep Harry pressed against him. Harry knows it’s simple, but he loves sex like this. Missionary, Louis’ legs wrapped around his back, looking at each other. He loves being able to kiss Louis, to see Louis’ blue eyes, to bury his face against Louis’ neck and breathe in the scent of sex and sweat and something warm and soft and pure Louis. It’s delicious and Harry already feels a little delirious with it.

“Harder,” Louis groans beneath Harry, dragging his nails gently down Harry’s upper back, lips brushing against Harry’s jaw softly. “Fuck me harder, it feels so good, Haz,” he says, biting gently at the hinge of Harry’s jaw.

Harry moans against Louis’ temple, nodding a little before shifting on his knees a little to get more leverage into his thrusts. He shudders a little as he pushes into Louis harder now, groaning at the way Louis’ body is jarred against the mattress a little higher each time. He’s pretty sure the headboard is going to start hitting the wall at any time now but he can’t be arsed to care at the moment. Not when Louis is arching and writhing beneath him, breathy voice telling Harry how good he is.

“So perfect,” Louis moans out, shuddering a little and pulling Harry down against him, Louis’ cock grinding between their stomachs now. “You’re so good, Harry. Fuck me so good, _fuck,_ ” Louis whines, high pitched and Harry knows Louis’ going to come in a moment because of it. Harry gasps a little as he bites his lip, grinding into Louis as hard and deep as he can, needing Louis to come soon because he’s on the verge, himself.

“Come for me,” Harry tells him, grinding in deep and loving the way he feels Louis’ calves tighten around him.

It’s a moment more before Louis’ hips buck off the bed against Harry, before Harry feels the warm spurts of Louis’ come between their bellies as Louis cries out into the room, clinging tight to Harry’s body as Harry fucks him through it. Harry shudders a little, gasping at the way Louis clenches around him, and it’s enough. He moans loudly against Louis’ hair as he comes too, spurting inside of Louis and rolling his hips in deep to ride out his orgasm before slumping against Louis’ body, his weight pressed against Louis as the two of them pant together, coming down from the high.

“Fuck,” Louis sighs out heavily, breathing slowly to get his heartrate down as his legs slip down from around Harry’s waist, Louis now sprawled on the bed with Harry atop him.

“Incredible,” Harry says, nodding against Louis’ shoulder, eyes closed as he tries to remember how to move his legs. “Mmf,” he whines a little, nearly exhausted as he starts to try to push himself up and off of Louis.

“Nooo,” Louis whines, clinging tighter to Harry’s shoulders. “Not yet,” he says, hands sliding down to still Harry’s hips and keep Harry inside of him.

Harry loves that. Harry loves it so much when Louis stops him from pulling out, when Louis wants Harry to stay inside him just a bit longer. It’s the most intensely intimate thing they do and he can’t help the skip of his heartbeat every time Louis asks for it.

“Love you so much,” Harry says, leaning up for a deep kiss, hand coming up to cup Louis’ jaw and hold him gently as Louis nods into the kiss.

He knows they only have a few more days before the rest of the band arrive and they all fly off to Australia for another year of touring. More hotel rooms and bus bunks, and less time for amazing, dirty, day-long sex. He knows their time together is about to be limited, even more so in the public eye, and so for now he’s happy to stay pressed up against Louis for as long as Louis wants him there.

Eventually Louis lets him go and Harry gently eases out of Louis, kissing away the whimpers Louis lets out and settling in against his boy’s side, curling his arms around Louis. Harry pulls Louis in close to him, cuddling him and not caring about the sweaty stickiness of their bodies for the time being.

“I love you , too, you know,” Louis says after a moment, snuggling into Harry’s chest and smiling as he presses a kiss there. Harry knows.

“Mmm,” he says in acknowledgement, kissing Louis’ temple and squeezing him gently. They’ve got the rest of the week ahead of them to be together like this and Harry is going to soak up every last moment of it.


End file.
